Hannah's Talk with Fisher
by Ladybug-Jojo
Summary: Hannah hears some things about her boyfrind and his partner from Fisher. It has spoilers up until 6x09. Chap 2. up. Hannah meets Clark and learn some more things. Hiatus... don't know when or if it will be continued.
1. Chapter 1: Hannah's talk with Fisher

**This is the first story I have ever decided to post. The idea came to me some time ago, and last night I decided to go ahead and write it. Fanfiction is however not a new thing for me, I have read lots and lots of stories, and I have written some chapters for longer storie****s which I have just not posted.**

**I'm sorry for the spelling and grammatical mistakes you will find in this story, but English is not my main language. **

**I wish you all a happy New Year, and hope the year of 2010 have been a good one for you and that 2011 will be even better. **

**Oh and I don't own Bones or the characters, they belong to HH, SN and Kathy Reichs, if I did I would never had made Hannah.**

**Hannah's T****alk with Fisher**

Hannah walked into the Jeffersonian. Earlier on that day she had called Seeley, to ask if he was up for meeting for lunch or even better an early afternoon delight, however he had told he had a meeting with booth Hacker and Cullen he could not skip out on, no matter how much he wanted.

This was the reason behind her presents in the lab. She hoped his partner, Temperance, was up for lunch instead. She liked the Anthropologist and thought they got along really great, and Hannah did not really have a lot of friends here in DC, even though she had lived here for quite some time now.

As she walked in, she looked up at the platform in the middle of the lab there she half expected Dr. Temperance Brennan to be, however she was not.

Instead of Dr. Brennan, Cam, Angela, Hodgings and the strange depressive intern Fisher, she thought his name was, were looking over the remains of the newest case of the Jeffersonian.

Angela was the first to notice the newcomer and waved Hannah over. Hannah had not interacted that much with Angela, but the few time those two had met, Hannah thought they had gotten along quite well, therefor it did not surprise her that Angela, was the one to ask about her wellbeing, to which in return Hannah asked about Angela's pregnancy, after all she was pregnant in 7th. month. They talked for a few minutes, but in the end Hannah asked Angela where Temperance was. Regarding this subject Hannah learned that, the anthropologist was having a personal day, which she was spending with a second cousin of hers, _Margaret_ Whiteshell. Hannah had never heard about her before, and Hannah was a bit surprised upon learning about this cousin of hers, Temperance did not really seem like a family person to her.  
Angela however was pull from the discussion as the depressive intern and Cam had finished with the scull, which meant that Angela had to get back to work. Angela said her goodbye to Hannah and walked off. Hannah looked after her retiring form, and said out loud, without thinking of it. "I'm impressed with her; however I would never have kids of my own".

Camille heard this and was a bit surprised, after all she had always thought the Seeley wanted more children of his own on day, so she decided to ask:  
"You don't want children, Hannah?"

"No, I really don't, if I wanted I would adopt, after all there are already enough children in the world, who needs a home, however I don't really see myself a mother. I love my work too much as well as my freedom to travel. I'm a lot like Temperance in that area, another woman who does not want to have children, and prefer to focus on her career."

To this statement Hannah did not get a reply like the one she thought she would get: he had thought the reply would be something along the lines of:  
"Oh I see your point, but don't really agree myself, however I know Brennan share your view. I just never really understood it, but I did adopt myself so I understand the desire to do that."

After all Cam had Michelle, so Hannah guessed the other woman would never really understand why Hannah did not see herself as a mother. However she also knew that Michelle was not Cam's biological daughter, she had however never learned how the teen-ager came to stay with Cam, and had naturally thought that Cam had adopted her.

Instead of this, she heard the depressive intern speak for the first time.

"Dr. Brennan did want a child a few years back!" Hannah's head snapped up, and she asked confused:  
"Did Temperance want a child? With whom did she want it?"

Hannah, always the observant journalist, saw how Hodgings tried very hard to look like he was not listening to this conversation; however he really was listening very closely to everything which was said. She also saw how Cam was signaling to Fisher (the depressive intern) not to say any more, however Fisher continued.

"Well I offered her to use mu sperm, however she preferred to use Agent Booth's semen. I'm not sure why, however he did have some kind of super sperm count. The whole deal however was put on hold do to Agent Booth's brain tumor being followed by the strange coma dream; I never quite understood that part. Anyway afterwards Agent Booth thought they were married and that she already was pregnant with their child, however Dr. Brennan left for a dig in Guatemala for a while and after when she came back, it was never mentioned again. However I have heard a couple of the other interns saying it was never brought up again since the dream made Agent Booth realize that he was in love with Dr. Brennan, and therefor did not want to be the sperm-donor for her IVF treatments. As well as that Dr. Brennan wanted to use Agent Booth's sperm to create an everlasting bond between the two of them, because she at that time were not yet ready to admit that she was in love with him as well. However I have never really thought much about it, since it seems to depressing that they are in love but can't figure it out and be together. Love really is a sad thing."

To say that Hannah looked shocked upon hearing Fishers very revealing little speech would be the understatement of the year. Whatever Hannah Burley had thought were or had been between the two partners, her boyfriend and his best friend, it was clearly not that if a brain tumor had not gotten in the way there could be a little boy or girl with auburn curls and chocolate brown eyes or Brown hair and icy blue eyes running around here in the lab.

**Okay what did you guys think? I really hope I kept them in character. Hannah is really quite difficult to write, since we know very little of her, and I don't really like her**** from what I have seen of her. However I decided not to make her mean or anything in this story, instead she is just a woman caught in an unlucky situation, which if I have to be honest I think is what really is the truth. **


	2. Chapter 2: Hannah's talk with Clark

**I'm really glad people seemed to like the first chapter. Thank you for the reviews guys as well as alerts.**

**I was thinking about how to continue this story, at first I thought I would just write one more chapter where Hannah talked things out with Booth and when and epilogue. However after having thought more about it, I decided I would go about it another way. I will in the following chapter have Hannah talk to almost all of the interns. When I say almost all of them I mean that I have yet to decide if I'm also having her talk with ****Arastoo Vaziri**** since I can't remember if he was present at a case which held a lot of meaning for the BB-relationship. If you know one please let me know and I will try to do him as well. Otherwise I will only do: Clark Edison, Vincent Nigel-Murray, Wendell and Daisy. **

**All of these have been present at cases, or have had access to situations I find reveling for the special bond B&B have. **

**At last I will like to say that this will not be a Booth hating/bashing story. I know it is easy to be angry with him as well as Hannah, but he is just trying to protect his heart from getting hurt again, just like Brennan has done all these years.**

**Disclaimer I don't own Bones, if I did we would soon be seeing beautiful pregnant Brennan with a couple of adorable twin-girls with B&B written all over.**

**One last thing I would like to say regarding this chapter, I'm not against religious people; my closest relatives are religious, as some might think I could be after this chapter. I will below the chapter explain why I did what I did. **

**Chapter 2: Hannah's talk with Clark**

It was Sunday and Hannah Burley had woken up way too early for it been a day off. Therefor she was nit at the national mall. She was woken up because of the fact that her boyfriend Seeley Booth went to mess at Sundays, when he was not working on a case.  
Seeley had more than once tried to talk her into going with him, however she had straight out told him, that she was in no way religious. He had tried to argue that, she had told him she was born Catholic like him. This she had reply with saying, that she might have been born, and practiced religion to a certain degree when she was a child, but after having traveled all over the world at lots of places with war, she could no longer support religion, because of all the things she had seen done in the name of a god.  
She had in other words turn against religion during her time observing war. Seeley had tried to argue with her over the issue, however she had straight out told him it was not up for discussion, he would just have to agree to disagree.  
He had in a response said that "Bones" would never back down from a discussion like this one over religion. Hannah had said that: "That might be true, but I'm not her, and this is something I don't wish to continue talking about". However he had continued to invite her along, saying he hoped he could turn her around in her view if she started to see how you could also look at religion, however she had always said no. 

Hannah had said no again today, with an additional reason this time. It was only 3 days since she had learned some interesting things about her boyfriend and his partner upon a visit to the lab. When she came home after this visit, she had had a long and serious talk with her boyfriend, about these things. He had told her some more things about the situations, as well as telling her many times that he was in love with her and not his partner.  
No matter what her gut tried to tell her, about that she should just walk away now; she had actually not had any reasons not to trust him, when he said that, so she stayed. After all he did not spent that much time with Temperance, actually he spent almost no time with her besides work time, so why should he not be over her if he had ever been in love with her. After all he had also told Hannah that the dream was due to the fact that Temperance were reading a book to him, she thought would cheer him up, since it is common knowledge to talk and read to coma patients, and he had turned the people in the book into people he knew. Things had been a little tense since then, but she trusted that things would soon be better.

All of these things played a role in her being at the mall. She had decided that when she had already woken up, she would take a walk and enjoy the weather.

As she was walking she looked around her. People were having picnics at the grass, or sitting at benches talking and drinking coffee. In front of her she saw a guy with dark skin; he was in running clothes, and he obvious taking a break in his work out. Upon looking a bit closer at him, she stated to recognize him as someone from the lab. Clark Edison, she thought his name was, he was the intern who was already a Doctor, but because of how amazing Temperance was in her field, he still very much wanted to work alongside her.  
She secretly admitted, that she though he was a very great looking follow, one she would, if she had not had an amazing boyfriend, who were a stallion in bed, not mind taking a ride on.

Hannah decided to walk over and say hallo, after all the beautiful weather had gotten her in a great mood.

"Hallo, Dr. Edison, right, are you enjoying a morning run?"

Clark looked up at the woman in front of him, he knew that he had seen her before, but he was not completely sure where and who she actually was.

"Hallo, yes I am. Can I ask you where I know you from?"  
"I'm Hannah Burley, Agent Booth girlfriend."  
"Oh, the journalist."  
"Yes, I work at the Washington press corps, at the White House."

Clark nodded, and apologized for not remembering her, but also said that he tried to keep out of all the personal issues at the lab.

"Don't worry about it; I can imagine there can be lots of personal issues, sometime."  
"Yes, and they love talking about those issues. Like Angela and Hodgings; of how they were together and how they broke-up after Angela's now ex-husband came back, right after she had gotten a divorce because when she learned that Dr. Saroyan had slept with the ex, Angela and Hodgings were both mad, Angela for what Dr. Saroyan had done and Hodgings for Dr. Saroyan being a factor that the guy stayed a bit longer, and in the end they broke up, since they realized it had mattered to both of them."  
"That seems like a lot of things happened regarding that ex-husband. What about Seeley and Dr. Brennan, were they also involved in the ex-issue?"  
"No, they were in London at a trip."  
"London, what were they doing there?"  
"They were solving murders, but they original went there, because Dr. Brennan had to give some lectures in England and Agent Booth came along and ended up giving a lecture for the Scotland Yard."  
"Oh, does it happen a lot that they travel together?"  
"Well, they went to London and to China, and they used to go to lots of other stats around U.S."  
"Were they? Did they stay overnight?"  
"Yes, lots of times. I know from Vincent that they once went undercover and stayed in a little trailer. I really don't understand how they handled that, since they always look like, they were ready to just rip each other clothes off, and go at it like rabbits against the wall. I really never understood how they handle the sexual tension. They look so passionate when they argue, really like they would love to just go at it and make their bodies all sweaty and salty while having crazy monkey sex all over the place…" Clark stopped in his little speech. He had gotten all worked up over the B&B-issue (as the interns had named it), just like he had done some time ago in the lab, when Hodgings, Angela, Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Brennan herself had looked all surprised at him. Clark had really not meant to let all that slip especially to Agent Booth's girlfriend. He looked nervous at Hannah, who looked like a water balloon had fallen down her heard, she was in completely shock, so Clark made a decision and quickly told her had he was sorry and he really had to get going, with that he took off and left the shocked journalist standing alone at the mall.

Again Hannah was left speechless because of one of Dr. Brennan's interns. She had never imagined that people thought that Temperance and Booth had lots of sexually tension. Tension which it seemed was always on the edge of tripping over, and making her boyfriend and his partner rip each other's clothes and go at it like dogs in heat.  
Hannah was a mix of emotions, but one thing was clear in her mind. One thing she decided to focus on, after all she had gotten, where she was in her career, because she followed this rule most of the time; "Journalist first, woman after", and she knew, she needed to be the journalist right now, after all there was a story to discover and reveal in the bright daylight.  
Hannah thought about what to do next, and when she remembered that Clark had mentioned someone called Vincent. She knew there was another intern of Temperance's called Vincent Nigel-Murray.  
Hannah thought that it could be him that, Clark had been talking about, which meant that Mr. Nigel-Murray would be her next stop on the road to her new story.

**Okay, this was chapter two. I'm sorry for the mistakes, but as I stated in the first chapter, English is not my first language.  
I decided to go that way with Hannah's view on religion, because I know people, who have had these thoughts after having been to places where wars are fought in the name of a god, therefor I thought it could be an interesting thing to add to Hanna's character, after all we already know that she is supposed to seem a bit like Brennan (but without the abandonment issues), so I decided to make her not believe in God either, just like Brennan.  
However I decided to have her original Catholic born and raised, to make her perfect, on paper, for Booth, however again he is in a personal relationship where the SO don't share his view on God and religion. However Hannah did not want to discuss it like Brennan does.**

**I can say I will soon be starting chapter 3, because I really enjoy writing this story.**


End file.
